Poesía
by angel-Utau
Summary: La poesía libera, trasmite, y emociona. Al principio la tinta es negra, las palabras son negras, tu alma es negra, todo a tu alrededor se oscurece. Luego un dorado brillo ilumina la tinta, las palabras, y tu alma, esclareciendo todo a tu alrededor. Pides perdón y te extrañas; te acostumbras, y das gracias por ello.


**Dissclaimer:** Soul Eater le pertenece a un japonés con una mente envidiable; y yo ni soy hombre, ni japonesa, ni tengo una mente envidiable; así que para mi dejamos la trama de este fic y ya XD

* * *

 ** _La poesía es el sentimiento que le sobra al corazón y te sale por la mano_**

 _Carmen Conde_

* * *

-Perdón por haber nacido

Era la frase que más se había repetido cuando Chrona escribió su primer poema.

Marie, Maka, Black Star, Soul, y el profesor Sid, habían sido victimas de la emoción depresiva plasmada en aquel pedazo de papel.

La finalidad de esas palabras es el desahogo, liberar el alma de esa opresión, expresar las dudas y temores, verlos presos por la tinta y el papel, pudiendo analizarlos, comprenderlos, enfrentarlos y superarlos.

Pero Chrona...

 _Locura, sangre negra, maltrato, soledad, muerte, almas, poder, debilidad._

Quince años de sufrimiento, constantemente poseída por la locura, por la sangre negra, maltratada por su madre, sola frente a todo, sola en la oscuridad del cuarto, sintiéndose débil.

Esas palabras tenían demasiado poder, un poder que destruye, directamente proveniente del alma, un alma sumida en el dolor. No fue extraño para ella ver como todos iba hacia el señor rincón, sus almas no estaban acostumbradas, no podían soportar el peso emocional de sus palabras, y ella por el contrario, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esa dura carga, aunque pesase, aunque doliese, aunque la destruyese por dentro, no conocía otra cosa, se sentía segura aplastada por esa losa.

No, no era extraño, nadie podría soportarlo.

Entonces...

* * *

 _-¿Qué estáis haciendo apelotonados en una esquina?_

 _Los seis cuerpos, atrincherados en el señor rincón, giraron levemente la cabeza para mirar al chico que estaba en el umbral de la puerta._

 _-Pedimos perdón por haber nacido/renacido_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Sus seis manos se movieron hacia la hoja de papel que descansaba en el suelo, cerca del atril del profesor, frente al tono de incredulidad en su voz._

 _-El poema de Chrona- la aludida ni siquiera dijo nada- Si lo lees acabarás como nosotros._

 _Con paso decidido alcanzó la hoja y empezó a leer. A medida que sus ojos paseaban por el papel arqueaba más y más las cejas como claro signo de sorpresa y expectación._

 _-Este poema es...-Black Star y Soul se hicieron a un lado para dejarle hueco en aquella depresiva fila- es...¡Absolutamente perfecto!_

 _Antes de que alguien pudiese impedírselo, se situó frente a Chrona con los ojos brillantes y emocionados._

 _-La caligrafía, las palabras, el orden, la métrica, el sentimiento... ¡Eres un genio! Plasmas la emoción en la tinta, haces que el lector se sienta identificado- señaló con gran efusividad los cinco cuerpos restantes- Es verdadero arte. ¿Puedo quedármelo? Si no te importa claro está._

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo... No puedo lidiar con esto. No está deprimido, esta feliz ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible?

 _La sensación de haber hecho algo bien por una vez en su vida era agradable, y si le daba el poema tal vez esa pequeña corriente cálida aumentase ¿La incomodaría esa sensación? Por el momento se sentía cómoda, por probar..._

 _Con un rápido y sutil movimiento de cabeza hizo un gesto afirmativo agrandando aún más el brillo en los ojos dorados frente a ella._

 _Y Death the Kid salió gritando de felicidad dando gracias a la simetría (y a Chrona) por tal perfecta composición._

* * *

Así fue como un extraño ritual se formó.

Cada vez que Chrona sentía la necesidad de desahogarse cogía papel y boli, y abría las compuerta de su alma a las letras; al día siguiente buscaba a Kid, que analizaba sus emociones sin sumirse en ellas, las comprendía, y la ayudaba superarlos silenciosamente, daba consejos al aire cuando Chrona, por su timidez, no era capaz de pedir ayuda, dejando que poco a poco subiese sola el escalón.

Lo escribía, le buscaba, lo leían, lo comentaban, lo entregaba, y él lo guardaba.

Kid recordaba con claridad una etapa de las poesías, su alma parecía ir cada vez mejor, pero en un determinado momento volvió a decaer; Chrona escribía, se las dejaba a escondidas, y él leía solo; no entendía que pasaba por la mente de la espadachina, y prefirió no haberlo sabido nunca; las palabras eran confusas porque ella se sentía confusa, hablaba de la calidez de su nueva vida y del dolor al verse forzada a traicionarla.

Después de esos poemas, llegaron nuevos de la misma forma, él solo ante el papel y sus emociones; culpa y arrepentimiento predominaban entre las palabras.

El tiempo y los hechos pasaron, y sin darse cuenta, dos años después de todo aquello, Chrona se sorprendió al entrar en la habitación de Kid y encontrarle subido en la cama, rodeado de papeles con una caja caoba entre las piernas.

Con paso calmado avanzó hasta subirse también a la cama; se tensó de inmediato al sentir como los brazos del shinigami rodeaban su cuerpo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Qué es esto?- tartamudear cuando estaba nerviosa era un habito que había perdido con el tiempo, y se sintió orgullosa al no hacerlo cuando Kid presionó su cintura con los brazos para poner en su campo de visión las hojas que había estado sosteniendo antes de su llegada.

-Son tu primera y tu última poesía. He estado leyendo todas y viendo como han ido cambiando, si comparas estas dos la diferencia es abismal.

Tenía toda la razón; en la primera predominada la depresión, los paralelismos, la misma métrica en todos los versos, la rima consonante; sin embargo en la última, las emociones estaban más mezcladas, nombrando la depresión pero trasmitiendo alegría, la métrica era distinta en cada verso, los versos consonantes y asonantes, con variedad de recursos, aunque todo ese caos seguía formando una verdadera obra de arte; señalaban el fin de la losa en su corazón, su poesía se había trasformado de la opresión de un alma a su liberación.

-Ya veo...-meditó unos instantes, pasando la mirada de los poemas al rostro completamente sería de Kid- Supongo que habrá dejado de gustarte, mi poesía se ha vuelto asimétrica.

La tristeza en su voz era tan palpable que Kid no pudo evitar sonreír; al parecer había cosas que Chrona todavía no lograba comprender.

-Ambos poemas, y todos los demás, hablan de ti, de como te sientes, de tus pensamientos; todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me gusta Chrona, estos nuevos poemas son como tu, asimétricamente simétricos.

Se quedó sin espiración, no sabía si era de la emoción que la embargaba al comprender la importancia de sus palabras, si era porque los brazos de Kid la estrechaban con cariño, o porque sentía sus labios posados en la piel de su cuello.

Pero entre todo ese embotamiento emocional, mental y físico, un pensamiento logró hacerse ver.

 _Doy gracias por haber nacido._

* * *

Peeeeople n.n

¿Cómo estáis?

Antes de que empecéis a reclamarme por el cap 9 de "Debajo de la talla M": ¡ **Feliz 2016!** n.n

Ahora si. Reclamadme, y yo os diré "he avanzado y aunque probablemente no lo tenga listo antes de que terminen las vacaciones ( T.T mis vacaciones), no creo que tarde otros tres meses... creo u.u

Bueno este es mi primer Kid X Chrona, en un principio iba a ser un drabble, pero como veis me he emocionado escribiendo eje n.n" Y espero que os haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo (he de confesar que me he emocionado al final XD)

Espero veros pronto antes de que vuelva a empezar la cárcel (o colegio, instituto, bachiller, universidad... o donde quiera que estudiéis), ya que aunque vosotros no lo veis (si Lucky, va por ti ¬¬... XD) estoy trabajando en varios fics (incluyendo el cap 9 siii, dejad de tirar piedras ya joder u.u ) que espero poder publicar, si no es ahora antes de que acabe el mes, no penséis que soy una vaga (bueno vale, si que soy un poco BASTANTE vaga, pero estoy solucionándolo)

Así que nada n.n muchos kisses y hasta la próxima

 _Disfrutando con: From under cover- Foreground eclipse_


End file.
